One of Those Nights
by MikeyBeeLover
Summary: I was looking through my folders and found this fanfic I wrote back in 2016 I think. I'm not sure why I never uploaded it when I wrote it. All well, better late than never. I hope you guys enjoy. It's not much, but it's been forever since I've uploaded a TMNT fanfic. All I will say that the turtles were out on patrol to have some fun, but something happens!


It was a dark and cloudy night; the clouds showed rain was coming or even a thunderstorm, four turtles leapt rooftop to rooftop until they stopped onto one rooftop. The turtles were out on an evening run, making sure nothing bad happens in the night. One of the turtles stood in front of the other three turtles. This turtle was Leonardo, his bandana tails blew in the cold wind, and he had his hands resting on his hips.

"Alright guys, tonight we are going to play hide and seek" Leonardo told his younger brothers with a smirk on his face.

"Hide and seek? What? Are we babies or something?" This reply came from the hotheaded turtle, Raphael. His face clearly showed he was not happy with this idea.

"It's part of training, Raphael. I'll count and the rest of you hide" Leonardo spoke again removing his hands from his hips then he turned around so his shell was facing his younger brothers.

The remaining turtles looked at each other then they bolted off to find a place to hide. A turtle with an orange bandana was looking around for a good place to hide, he didn't want to be the first one to be found, if he was found first then he would have to count and this turtle didn't like counting, he enjoyed hiding and he wanted to be the last one to be found. This turtle of course was, Michelangelo.

Michelangelo thought that the alley could be a good place to hide, he was about to climb down the fire escape, but he stops hearing a noise up ahead of him. He frowned slightly then he stood up straight and jumps across the rooftop to get closer to the noise he just heard.

"Raph? Is that you?" The youngest turtle called out, when he didn't get a reply, he was thinking to head back, and just as he turned around he heard the noise again. He blinked a few times then he went closer to the noise, he jumped rooftop to rooftop until he stopped in front of an old burnt out building. The building looked like it was on fire only a few days ago.

Michelangelo looked at the building then he walked towards it, but then a bunch of Foot Bots surrounded him. Mikey grabs hold of his nunchucks quickly then said.

"Oh shell" Michelangelo didn't have time to call his brothers, so he fought the Foot Bots by himself. He fought them hard, but every time he knocked them down, they would jump back up and grow even stronger.

Michelangelo was pushed up against the wall; he looked over at the Foot Bots then out of nowhere, Rahzar jumped down from the rooftop and lands onto the ground next to the Foot Bots.

"Hello, Michelangelo" Rahzar said with a smirk on his face, he moved closer to the young turtle with his claws out. Mikey looked up at Rahzar nervously then he forced a smile.

"Oh hey, Rahzar. How's it going?" Mikey said, still with a force smile on his face.

"Good now. Why all alone, little turtle?" Rahzar walked closer to Mikey, pushing him even more up against the wall.

"Oh you know, just uh… Getting some pizza!" Mikey ginned as he held onto his nunchcucks tightly, getting ready for the attack, which was coming very soon.

"You know what is better than pizza?" Rahzar was so close to Mikey now that he can even feel his hot breath breathing on him, when Rahzar didn't get a reply from, Mikey, he smirked and said.

"Turtle soup!" Rahzar grabs Mikey with his large claw and lifts him up into the air, Mikey's eyes grew wide then he hits Rahzar in the face with his nunchucks. Rahzar winced in pain then he lets go of him, Mikey quickly climbed up the fire escape and ran across the rooftops quickly.

Mikey wasn't looking where he was going which caused him to bump into something or into someone. The both turtles collapsed onto the ground, Mikey got up quickly then he looked down at the floor seeing his brainy brother.

"What the? Mikey! Watch where you are going" Donatello told his younger brother as he stood up and wiped himself down.

"Oh, uh… Sorry bro… I was just in a rush…" Mikey rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he lets out a small chuckle. Donnie looked at his little brother, raising a brow, he noticed Mikey was sweating slightly and had a few bruises on his arms.

"What happened to you? I know you didn't just get those bruises from bumping into me" Donnie asked his younger brother, Mikey didn't say anything at first, but just as he was about to reply, Rahzar and the Foot Bots jumped onto the rooftop. Donnie quickly took out his bo-staff to get ready to defend himself.

"You can't get away that easily, Michelangelo" Rahzar growled moving closer to the turtles. Donatello frowned as he looked over at Mikey who just smiled nervously, Donnie sighed then he looked back at Rahzar.

Rahzar and the Foot Bots were the ones who attacked first; Mikey and Donnie fought them hard. After a while of fighting, Leonardo and Raphael jumped into the action, Raph and Leo went straight to Rahzar before he could strike Mikey.

"What the heck is goin on?!" Raphael asked his two younger brothers as he fought Rahzar with Leo. Mikey and Donnie continued to fight the Foot Bots then Mikey replied.

"Not my fault dude! They just came out of nowhere!" Mikey took down some Foot Bots and they actually stayed down. The turtles fought the Foot Bots and Rahzar until Rahzar yelled out.

"Retreat!" Rahzar and the Foot Bots jumped off of the rooftop and ran off. The turtles watched them leave then Leonardo looked at Mikey and Donnie, he was about to say something to them then a loud sound came from the sky and it started to rain heavily.

"We better head home before we get soaked" Donatello said to his brothers, Raphael smirked towards Donnie.

"I think it's a bit late for that bro" Raphael stated to his brainy brother, Donnie rolled his eyes before following behind Leo and Mikey, Raph grinned and followed behind the rest. They arrived home soaking wet; water was dripping onto the floor leaving puddles everywhere they walked. Leonardo walked up ahead to grab a towel for himself and his younger brothers.

Master Splinter stepped out of the dojo and saw the puddles and his sons standing there dripping wet. Leonardo went over to his brothers with the towels in his arms, he handed one each to them then they dried themselves off.

"How was your run tonight, my sons?" Master Splinter approached them with his arms behind his back. Leonardo finished drying himself off then he looked at his father.

"It was alright, we were playing hide and seek for training, but we ended up fighting the Foot Bots and Rahzar" Leonardo told his father as he puts his towel over his shoulder. Master Splinter looked at his other sons, but his eyes rested on Michelangelo.

"Michelangelo, did you get those bruises from the fight?" Splinter asked his youngest son, Raphael and Leonardo looked at their youngest brother when Splinter asked him that.

"Oh… Uh, yeah" Michelangelo chuckled softly as he rubs the back of his neck, Donnie frowned at his youngest brother, he was about to say something, but he thought no, he would speak with his youngest brother later in private.

After a few hours, all the turtles were relaxing since they came home early from their patrol. Mikey was in his bedroom sitting on his bed, reading one of his comic books. Raph was in the living room with Leo playing Need For Speed for the past hour and Donnie, he was in his lab working on his computer, he was thinking if he should go speak with Mikey right now. Donnie made up his mind; he was going to speak with Mikey. He stood up and walked out of his lab, he walked past the living room, seeing his big brothers playing a game, he rolled his eyes then he made his way to the bedrooms.

Donatello walked in front of Mikey's bedroom door then he knocked on the door gently, he waited then he heard "Come in!" From the inside, Donnie pushed open the door and steps into the bedroom, he sees Mikey sitting on his bed with his comic book in his hand.

"Hey Donnie, what's up?" Mikey asked with a smile on his face, he sets down his comic book and moved a little on his bed so there was room for his big brother. Donnie walked over to the bed and sits down at the end of it, he looked at Mikey with a serious look, Mikey blinked a few times.

"Why did you lie to Sensei about those bruises? You didn't get them from that battle" Donnie said to his youngest brother with a frown on his face. Mikey sighed softly then he looked down.

"I was looking for a place to hide then I heard this strange noise, so I followed it then I bumped into the Foot Bots. After a while of fighting them, Rahzar came out of nowhere" Mikey told his big brother then he looked at him.

"Why didn't you call us?! And why did you follow the noise? You can't just wonder off like that. That sound you heard was a trap, Mikey" Donnie told him angrily and seriously, he was clearly not happy about this. Mikey looked back down as he tugged on the end of his blanket a little.

"I didn't know it was a trap… I thought the sound might be something else. And I kinda didn't get a chance to call you guys, they just went straight at me" Mikey told his big brother, still looking down at his lap. Donnie stared at his brother for a moment then his face softens as he released a quiet sigh.

"Fine… But next time, press the emergency button" Donnie told his younger brother, Mikey looked up at him confused for a second then he chuckled softly.

"Oh man, I forget we had one of those" Mikey said with a small smile on his face, Donnie blinked a few times then he rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did" Donnie said then he stood up and made his way over to the door, he opened the door wider then he steps out of the bedroom, but before he left, he said "It's getting late, Mikey. You should start heading to bed now" Mikey blinked a few times then he smiled.

"I will, once I finish this comic book. It's getting close to the good part" Mikey told his big brother, Donnie rolled his eyes playfully then he walked off. Mikey smiled then he goes back to reading his comic book.

Donatello walked past the living room, seeing his two other brothers still playing their game, he rolled his eyes then he walked back into his lab and goes straight over to his computer, he sat down in his chair then he begins doing his work on the computer.

"I win again!" Raphael said as he stood up and stretched out a bit, Leo rolled his eyes as he followed suit then he turned off the TV.

"It's getting late, we should get ready for bed" Leo told his younger brother who just rolled his eyes then he walked off towards his bedroom.

"You are checking on, Donnie this time bro" Raph told Leo then he disappeared into his bedroom. Leo rolled his eyes once again then he made his way towards Donnie's lab.

Leonardo poked his head into the lab then he smiled slightly as he saw his younger brother fast asleep with his head resting on his desk. Leo walked over to him and gently shakes Donnie's shoulders.

"Donnie, wake up" Leo whispered to his younger brother, Donnie stirred a little then he opened his eyes, he yawned softly then he rubs his eyes.

"Huh? Oh Leo… What time is it?" Donnie asked his brother then he looked at his computer to see the time.

"Nearly one in the morning, Donnie. Come on, Sensei doesn't like you falling asleep at your desk and neither do I" Leonardo told his younger brother as he gently helped him up.

"Right… Okay" Donnie said as he turned off his computer then he followed behind his brother out of his lab and made their way to their bedroom.

"Night Donnie" Leo said as he opened his bedroom door and steps inside his room, Donnie replied with an nod then he steps into his own room and closed the door behind.


End file.
